Circus
by Kaizoku-Line
Summary: Âmes sensibles s'abstenir... Je me suis inspirée du clip de Vocaloid, Dark Wood Circus. Dans un cirque un peu gore, à l'époque victorienne, en Angleterre. Un jeune acrobate rencontre un noble après avoir été complétement défiguré... S'en suit une histoire entre les deux hommes. Pour l'image de couverture, merci Google, évidemment...
1. Chapter 1

Encore un jour ennuyeux à en mourir pour le jeune noble aux cheveux verts. Il s'appelait Zoro, il avait 19 ans, vivait tout seul dans une grande maison de ville d'un des quartiers les plus riches de Londres.  
Crevant d'ennui, il s'était donc permis, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de parents, d'inviter des amis. Les frères D, une famille toute aussi noble que la sienne.  
Mais la petite bande n'était pas de ceux qui ne s'intéressent qu'à l'argent.  
D'ailleurs, Zoro se demandait souvent qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de tout l'argent que ses parent lui avaient légué à leur mort.

* * *

Le plus petit des deux frères D, qui se nommait Luffy, proposa d'aller au cirque. En effet, le grand Cirque de Saturne était arrivé en ville il avait à peine quelques semaines, et d'après Ace, le grand frère de Luffy, il avait le vent en poupe et le spectacle était, d'après la rumeur courante, époustouflant.

Même si le jeune homme à la chevelure verdoyante avait été un tant soit peu dubitatif à la proposition du petit brun, il accepta tout de même d'aller voir le cirque en question.

* * *

Zoro fut lassé dès le deuxième numéro, bâillant sans le moindre savoir-vivre. Non, il n'aimait pas les spectacles, et non, il n'était pas « bien élevé » et ce n'étaient pas les regards obscurs et insistants de la petite mémé à côté de lui qui allait lui faire changer de comportement.

_« Et maintenant, Ladys and Gentlemen, un numéro extrêmement périlleux ! Nos trapézistes vont voltiger pour le plaisir de vos yeux, sans corde de secours et sans filet ! »_

Zoro se redressa. Sur la piste se tenait un blondinet pétillant, très mince, dans un costume de scène à la coupe enfantine, plein de rubans et de tons pastel enjôleurs. Il était très beau, plus beau que tous les autres artistes qu'avait pu voir le vert jusqu'à présent. Il était différent, tout comme le vert état différent de tous les autres nobles de son âge, mais Zoro ne savait pas vraiment en quoi.

Sa peau avait la couleur et l'aspect de la porcelaine précieuse de Chine et son unique œil visible était surmonté d'un sourcil formant une spirale régulière et parfaite, légèrement maquillé et brillant. Ses cheveux étaient très blonds, presque dorés, avec une longue mèche du côté gauche, voilant à demi son visage.

Zoro ne le quitta pas des yeux pendant tout le numéro, il frissonna à chacun de ses sauts périlleux, il envia jalousement la jeune femme rousse qui avait le privilège de pouvoir toucher ses fines mains et le voir de si près.

* * *

_« On les applaudit bien fort ! Bravo à eux ! C'était Sanji et Nami ! Et maintenant, laissons place à... »_

Le verdoyant n'écouta pas la suite. Il s'appelait Sanji. Il s'en rappellerait. L'escrimeur le voulait, il le désirait de toute son âme, cet homme mince aux cheveux d'ors.

Si seulement il pouvait le rencontrer...

Sanji ...


	2. Chapter 2

Le blondinet sortit de la piste, littéralement épuisé. Il s'assit par terre un instant, quand un membre de la troupe principale lui fit signe d'approcher.  
-Le patron veut te voir !  
-Hu ?  
Et sans qu'il n'ait le temps de dire un mot de plus, l'autre homme lui plaqua un tissu imbibé de chloroforme sur la bouche et Sanji perdit se réveilla sous la tente d'un des membres de la troupe principale, connu sous le nom de Joker (une de ses mains était celle d'un squelette) et qui était en quelque sorte le patron de la troupe. Le blond tenta de se redresser, en vain, il put ainsi d'apercevoir qu'il était maintenu à une sorte de table par des sangles de fortunes, mais ré se tourna face à lui, et lui sourit, dévoilant ses canines plus longues que la moyenne.-Oh, tu es réveillé !-C'est quoi le problème, là ?!Le plus âgé passa une main dans ses longues mèches rouges, l'air fatigué.-Nous manquons de « monstres », tu sais ça, Sanji ? Tu sais, les « gens » qui font le spectacle du soir... Interdit aux enfants.-Cette espèce de boucherie sans nom ?!-Voilà ! Et bien, voilà, comme je viens de te l'annoncer, nous n'avons plus assez de monstres depuis que Yuki est morte à cause de l'infection à long terme de ses plaies... Le tétanos, d'après le doc. Et, donc, toi, tu es parfait pour le rôle ! Cette longue mèche pourra tout à fait cacher ce que l'on va te faire durant tes acrobaties ! Parfait ! Haha !-Es-tu fou, Joker... ?-Sans doute, mais qui ne l'est pas ?!Sanji fut parcourut d'un frisson de terreur glacé. Il avait plus que peur, il se sentait plus que dit « Joker » lui barra la bouche avec une sangle de cuir rêche, avant d'écarter soigneusement l'épaisse et soyeuse mèche blonde de l'acrobate. Il attrapa un flacon d'un liquide très odorant.-Tu sais ce que c'est... ?« De l'acide chlorhydrique... »-Tu as peur... ?« Oui. Mais tu peux rêver pur que je te le dise, salaud. »Joker dévissa le bouchon de la bouteille en verre, pus laissa couler un fin filet de son contenu sur la partie gauche du visage du blondinet, qui hurlait de douleur sous son sanglon de cuir, serrant les dents à s'en faire péter les peau fut alors ravagée, rendant Sanji borgne et à demi défiguré.-Bien ! Tes larmes forment des sillons dans tes chairs, c'est magnifique !Il détacha le blond, qui sanglotait sans bruit, trop fier pour lui montrer ses innombrables larmes de douleur pure.-Sois dans les coulisses à vingt heures pile. Et tu sais que, maintenant, tu ne peux plus t'enfuir d'ici... **Personne ne voudra de toi, tu es monstrueux !**Sanji hoqueta de peine et hocha la tête. Joker avait raison. Il était devenu un monstre. Il était laid, il faisait peur. Il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder sa « collègue » en face. Il sanglota un instant, impuissant. 

**Personne ne le défendrait.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sanji repartit sous sa tente, horriblement malheureux. Il pleura longtemps, roulé en boule, jusqu'à ce que sa partenaire arrive.  
-Sanji...  
-Tu es donc au courant, toi aussi ?  
-Oui. Allez, montre-moi.  
-Non, Nami, non...  
La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et souleva d'elle-même la douce mèche du blondinet. Elle retint une exclamation d'horreur. La chair était brûlée, sur une petite partie jusqu'à l'orbite, l'œil était devenu blanc, et les larmes que Sanji avait versées avaient formé de profonds sillons dans les chairs, totalement labourées.

Nami eut plusieurs haut-le-cœur, manquant de peu de vomir.  
-Je te fais peur... ?  
-Désolée, Sanji. Au revoir, fit la rousse en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes vers sa tente.  
Sanji pleura de plus belle, hurlant sa douleur, cette injustice, se répétant encore et encore « Pourquoi ? ».

Le vert avait fait des recherches sur ce cirque. Il était tombé en amour du petit trapéziste aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux océan. Zoro fut donc heureux d'apprendre que le cirque donnait une nouvelle représentation le soir même, mais seulement pour es adultes.  
L'escrimeur s'y rendit pile à l'heure. Le chapiteau était alors moins coloré, l'atmosphère était plus lourde et plus malsaine, mais le vert ne s'en formalisa pas et s'assit sur les gradins du premier rang.

Et ce qu'il put voir l'horrifia. Des humains torturés, drogués, malformés, déformés, et tous appelés « Monstres ».  
Une femme aux jambes de cheval, une créature à deux têtes...  
Zoro voulait partir, mais son désir de retrouver son petit acrobate le retenait collé au banc.

« _Mesdames et Messieurs, Ladys and Gentlemen...Voici notre tout dernier monstre ! Tellement frais que ses plaies suintent et saignent encore ! Voici donc Sanji, ou plutôt « L'Ange atrophié » !_

L'escrimeur manqua de peu de tomber de l'endroit où il était assis jusqu'à présent. Sanji ? Le trapéziste ?! Ici ?!  
Sur la piste, le blondinet, toujours aussi beau que dans la matinée, mais différent. Son œil était noirci par les larmes, ses joues salies par des pleurs incessants, ses membres fins secoués de légers tremblements. Le « dresseur » souleva l'épaisse mèche de cheveux blonds qui voilait la moitié de son visage et le public lâcha des cris et des exclamations de dégoût, faisant pleurer le blondinet davantage.  
Oui, la plaie était des plus hideuses, découvrant par minuscules parcelles l'os blanc immaculé du blond. Zoro fixa le petit acrobate larmoyant. Son visage ne lui inspirait pas le dégoût, juste de la pitié pour le jeune garçon ainsi défiguré.  
Le dresseur fit longuement marcher Sanji le long de la piste, ce dernier était hué et sifflé par l'ensemble de la salle. Une pierre vint lui ouvrir l'arcade sourcilière, il ne dit rien, baissa la tête. Il passa ensuite devant l'escrimeur. Il vit son regard doux, ses yeux verts tendres qui lui souriaient. Sanji fut surpris par cet homme, si différent des autres... Pas de moquerie, ni méchanceté, ni dégoût dans son regard. Juste une tendresse, un sourire, un baiser... Quelque chose qui le consolait, qui le soulageait.  
Les lèvres du blond s'écartèrent, laissant passer une faible supplique.  
-Aidez-moi...


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro sentit son cœur se serrer. Le blond le suppliait. Il avait besoin d'aide. De lui.  
Une fois la représentation terminée, l'escrimeur de dirigea vers les tentes des artistes, discrètement. Il repéra celle du trapéziste, et se glissa à l'intérieur, mal assuré.  
-Oï.  
L'artiste de cirque était dos à lui, les genoux repliés jusqu'à son menton, le visage enfoui dans le creux entre les jambes et sa poitrine, de manière à étouffer ses sanglots au maximum.  
-Sanji.  
Le dit Sanji sursauta, se retournant brusquement vers son interlocuteur. Il fut rassuré quand il s'aperçut que c'était l'homme de tout à l'heure, celui qui lui avait souri qui était en face de lui. Le seul à lui avoir souri.  
-Vous... Merci, souffla le blond, apaisé.  
-Ce n'était rien... Je m'appelle Zoro, s'il te plaît, ne me vouvoies pas...  
Le blond frémit une seconde, se rappelant que Joker allait passer le voir, se rappelant de son visage détruit et de l'horreur sur les visages des gens. Zoro ne serait alors pas une exception, non ? Il allait se dégoûter, grimacer, s'indigner. Comme les autres.  
-Mais... ! Que fais-tu là ? Je suis un monstre, pars, je vais te faire peur !  
Le bretteur sourit et s'agenouilla à la hauteur du blondinet. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, si douce, avec cette merveilleuse couleur laiteuse.  
-Je n'ai pas peur de toi.  
Sanji le regarda, bouche bée.  
-Dans « Ange Atrophié », il y a bien le mot « Ange », non ? Tu es magnifique.  
Le blondinet rougit, touché. Des compliments... Depuis combien de temps n'en avait-il pas eu ?  
-Ce matin, tu as volé mon cœur. Viens, pars avec moi, Sanji. Je t'aime.


	5. Chapter 5

Sanji fixait l'escrimeur aux cheveux verdoyants, étonné au plus haut point.  
-Je... Je suis laid à faire peur, on voit presque mon orbite, je suis borgne... Personne ne voudra de quelqu'un comme moi.  
Zoro lui attrapa la main, la serrant dans la sienne, laissant le blondinet ressentir toute sa chaleur réconfortante.  
-Je suis noble. Et je suis prêt à te soigner, qu'importe le prix.  
Sanji écarquilla son unique œil.  
-Pour moi ? Tu ferai ça... Pour moi ?  
-Oui. Tout ce que tu voudras. Tu vas avoir une nouvelle vie, s'il te plaît, ne refuse pas, je me sens tellement seul... Et puis je t'aime, je n'arrive plus à m'enlever ton image de la tête.  
L'acrobate aux yeux bleus le regarda longuement. Mais pourquoi cet homme n'était pas dégoûté ? Pourquoi ne s'enfuyait-il pas, comme l'avait si bien fait Nami, celle en qui il avait cru jusqu'au bout, et qui l'avait abandonné ?  
-Sanji, tu sais, on est pareil.  
Le verts ouvrit légèrement sa chemise, dévoilant maintes et maintes cicatrices de tailles diverses et variées, un torse de guerrier, pas tellement de noble.  
-Sanji...  
Traînante sur la dernière syllabe, la voix de l'escrimeur était devenue une véritable supplique. Le blond ferma son œil, il inspira profondément.  
-Je viens.  
Le blond sourit intérieurement. Une nouvelle vie ? Sûrement. Elle serait belle, plus belle, quelqu'un l'aimerait.  
Le verdoyant retint une exclamation de joie, il saisit le visage du blondinet et l'embrassa avec douceur et tendresse, hypnotisant Sanji dans un ballet des langues sans aucune dominance entre les deux hommes.

-Zoro, Zoro... Zoro ! Je... Je t'aime...  
Les mots avaient été difficiles à prononcer pour l'acrobate, qui ne les avaient jusqu'alors jamais dit à personne, quoique peut-être à sa partenaire, qui les avait balayés d'un revers de main.  
« _Cesse de faire l'idiot, Sanji. Nous ne vivons pas dans un conte de fée. Tes mots ne nous apporterons rien, alors remonte sur ton trapèze et entraîne-toi._ »  
-Viens vite, blondinet, enfuis-toi.  
Sanji sortit de ses pensées, puis hocha la tête avec détermination, attrapant la main que lui tendait l'escrimeur, sa liberté.


	6. Chapter 6

Le blond regardait le bretteur aux cheveux verts. Pourquoi l'avait-il suivi, après tout ? Sans doute à cause du désespoir de sa situation, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais être aimé... Et bien il s'était lourdement trompé. Il tenait en cet instant même la main de son sauveur, qui l'emmenait loin de sa tente et de son cirque, vers un majestueux et luxueux fiacre.  
Sanji n'avait entassé que quelques vieilles affaires à lui dans une vieille valise, des photos jaunies et cornées, quelques vêtements, des souvenirs de son enfance. Pas grand-chose, mais l'escrimeur avait insisté pour qu'il prenne son temps, qu'il ne se sépare d'aucun objet de valeur à ses yeux. Il l'avait couvé du regard, le regardant fouiller dans la gigantesque malle qu'il partageait avec Nami.  
Le noble aux cheveux verts grimpa dans le fiacre, laissant au cocher le soin de s'occuper de la valise de son protégé, puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter à bord de l'hippomobile. Sanji regarda avec étonnement les énormes banquettes moelleuses et recouverte de velours rouge bordeaux. Hésitant, il s'installa à côté de Zoro, ignorant que les nobles préféraient la plupart du temps se mettre face à face. Le vert sourit, lui passant un bras autour des épaules, pendant que Sanji, trop gêné, fixait le sol.  
-Tu as quel âge ? fit doucement le noble, lui caressant les cheveux.  
-Dix-sept ans, bientôt dix-huit, répondit le blond, sans relever le regard.  
-Tu es jeune, s'étonna l'escrimeur. J'en ai vingt et un.  
Sanji regarda le verdoyant dans les yeux un instant, le fixant de son unique œil, cherchant à capter son regard.  
-Tu as les yeux dorés, remarqua-t-il.  
-Oui, sourit le vert, c'est une couleur étrange.  
-C'est joli, fit Sanji en baissant les yeux à nouveau.  
Le verdoyant lui attrapa le menton, remarquant au passage que son protégé appréhendait beaucoup les gestes qui consistaient à le toucher. Il lui releva la tête vers lui, pour pouvoir à son tour le détailler, lui caressant la joue afin de le rassurer.  
-Toi, ton iris est bleue marine. Un bleu très pur et très marqué. C'est beau.  
Le blond rougit, bafouilla quelques bribes de mots, puis l'escrimeur le fit basculer doucement vers l'avant pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
-Allons, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, Sanji... Je suis là.  
Le blond ne dis rien, mais fut rassuré de savoir qu'un des plus grands et riches héritiers nobles du royaume d'Angleterre l'aimait autant que cela.  
Il enfouit le nez dans son épaisse écharpe en soupirant, essayant tant bien que mal de remettre toutes ces idées désordonnées en place. De un, Joker l'avait affreusement mutilé au visage, et pour se faire de l'argent. De deux, il était devenu un monstre, une bête de foire à qui on lançait des pierres. De trois, Zoro lui avait fait une sorte de déclaration, et de quatre, il s'était enfui. Le monde tournait bien trop vite autour de lit, les idées s'embrouillait, sa vue se floutait, le blondinet se sentit perdre pied, s'endormant sur l'épaule de l'escrimeur.


	7. Chapter 7

Le vert sentit le blondinet chuter légèrement, fermant son unique paupière dans un sommeil sans doute court et pas très réparateur. Zoro l'installa confortablement sur ses genoux, puis le porta pour monter dans sa chambre une fois arrivé, ne voulant laisser ce soin à personne, laissant seulement Snake, un autre phénomène de foire qu'il avait secouru, mais non pas parce qu'il en était tombé amoureux, non, au contraire, mais parce que le traitement qu'on lui infligeait était totalement révoltant. Le jeune garçon, svelte, les cheveux et les cils blancs, les iris jaunes ambrées, était mi-humain, mi-serpent, la peau parsemée ici et là d'écailles, ce qui lui valait d'être mis en cage à longueur de journée. Même si Zoro l'avait recueilli, Snake refusait de se séparer de ses serpents, avec qui il arrivait (même si, au début, c'était difficile à admettre pour l'escrimeur) à communiquer, ponctuant toujours ses phrases par « C'est que dit Oscar. » ou « C'est ce que dit Emily », c'est-à-dire ce que un de ses étranges animaux (très venimeux, mais ne mordant pas sans l'accord du jeune charmeur de serpents) lui racontait.  
Snake était donc le valet de pied du verdoyant, l'accompagnant partout, ou presque. Timide, en retrait, nerveux, Snake n'osait jamais trop rien dire.  
-Tu veux bien prendre cette valise ? lui fit le vert, désignant celle que tenait le cocher quand le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ouvrit la porte.  
-Oui-oui, bien sûr. Cela s'est bien passé ? C'est ce que dit Wilde.  
-Oui, on ne peut mieux ou presque, fit Zoro en déposant son protégé dans le canapé du petit salon, donnant son manteau au valet. Et ici, pas de problèmes particuliers ?  
-Non-non. Le cuisinier vous a préparé une collation de minuit, et la bonne a ciré les escaliers avec du cirage à chaussures, mais tout a été nettoyé, maintenant, répondit calmement Snake. C'est ce que dit Emily.  
-D'accord, merci bien. Dépose cette valise dans ma chambre et range mon manteau dans le dressing, ensuite, tu pourras aller te reposer, Snake.  
-D'accord, Monsieur, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs en s'éloignant, un serpent aux couleurs vives sifflant autour de son cou. C'est ce que dit Oscar.

Zoro sourit, il aimait bien ce type, drôlement bizarre tout de même, mais gentil et compréhensif.  
Le noble aux cheveux verts regard longuement le blond, allongé sur le canapé du petit salon, qui se réveillait lentement.  
-Où... Où je suis... ?  
-Tu es chez moi, fit l'escrimeur d'une voix douce, lui caressant la main avec lenteur et délectation. Tout va bien. Tu veux aller dormir ?  
-O...Oui. J'aimerai bien. Mais j'ai mal au dos, mon matelas est par terre...Et ici, je ne vais pas dormir par terre, hein, Zoro ?

L'escrimeur était vraiment attendri par le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, encore endormi, avec la voix pâteuse et trainante.  
-Bien sûr que non, Sanji ! May Linn a changé les draps, les oreillers et les édredons, tu vas dormir dans un vrai lit, aujourd'hui !  
-Avec toi, hein ?  
-Oui, avec moi.


	8. Chapter 8

Le blondinet se réveilla tard dans la matinée, et mit un temps fou à retrouver ses esprits. Il se releva légèrement sur le matelas du grand lit, tournant la tête en quête de son protecteur.  
-Je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas, fit gentiment le vert, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, celui-ci recouvert d'une épaisse matelassure. Tu as bien dormi ?  
-Euh... Je... Oui, bredouilla Sanji, remettant ses cheveux convenablement.  
-Est-ce que tu as faim ?  
-Non-non.  
L'escrimeur haussa un sourcil, étonné.  
-Ne te prive pas.  
Le blondinet s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il regarda le verdoyant, souriant timidement.  
-Je t'assure que je n'ai pas faim, Zoro.  
Le bretteur haussa les épaules, soupirant. Il s'approcha de petit blond, le regardant, captant son regard. Il avait très envie de le connaître, cet acrobate aux yeux d'enfant.  
Sanji se frotta le visage, prenant soudain un air stupéfait. Il releva sa mèche, il ne sentait plus les brûlures autour de son œil. Une épaisse bande blanche lui couvrait toute cette partie du visage.  
-C'est le docteur qui a fait ça pendant que tu dormais, fit Zoro, répondant à la question muette du blond. D'après lui, tu peux guérir de ça, mais le processus va être sûrement très long.  
-Oh. Je vois... Merci beaucoup, murmura Sanji.  
L'escrimeur pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air un peu embêté.  
-La couturière est là, pour te tailler des habits, vu que tu n'en pas. Je te laisse, elle est derrière la porte.  
-Euh... Oui !  
Le vert laissa donc entrer Mademoiselle Nina, une jeune femme brune survoltée, qui cousit de magnifiques ensembles au blondinet à toute vitesse, pendant que l'escrimeur aux cheveux verts fantasmait doucement sur l'apparence future qu'allait arborer son protégé.  
Et quelques minutes plus tard, c'était chose faite, il put entrer dans la pièce, soufflant d'admiration, tandis que Sanji était contraint d'essayer toutes les paires de chaussures possibles et imaginables car Nina venait de trouver sa nouvelle poupée.  
-Tu es réellement fait pour les costumes, toi.  
-Ah bon ? J'aime bien, c'est confortable.  
La couturière finissait de ranger ses affaires dans sa valisette.  
-Il est vraiment superbe, Comte ! En plus, il est fin et ne bouge pas, lui au moins.  
Zoro fit mine de ne pas se sentir visé, tournant la tête sur le côté.  
-Par contre, Comte...  
-Oui ?  
-Il ne me parle pas... Il réponds juste aux questions, je ne sais même pas son prénom...  
Le vert soupira, ce n'était pas étonnant, même lui avait du mal à parler avec le blondinet, alors Nina, cette pipelette...  
-Je m'appelle Sanji, déclara le blond, souriant de toutes ses dents. Merci beaucoup pour ces costumes, Mademoiselle Nina.  
Le bretteur et la couturière furent stupéfaits par la joie soudaine du blond, et surtout par ce sourire... Magnifique !  
-Je suis comme toi, Zoro, tu as vu ?  
-Oui... souffla le vert. Tu es comme moi. Comment va ton visage ?  
Sanji souleva sa mèche, dévoilant le bandage auquel il n'avait pas touché.  
-Je suis réparé !  
Zoro le regarda, attendri par la candeur de son blondinet, le serrant soudainement dans ses bras, et fut heureux de remarquer qu'en plus de se laisser faire, Sanji le serrait aussi.

Nina repartit, toute heureuse de s'être trouvé un super modèle d'essayage.  
Le blondinet tourna la tête de gauche à droite, avant de fouiller dans sa valise. Ses traits se détendirent quand il retrouva ce qu'il cherchait, son épaisse écharpe noire, en grosses mailles.  
-C'est quoi ? Fit Zoro, les yeux ronds.  
-L'écharpe de ma mère... D'avant que j'arrive au cirque... Quand j'étais en France.  
-Oh... je-  
Le vert ne put finir sa phrase, car Arthur, un autre valet du noble au cheveux verts ouvrit la porte à la volée, arrivant essoufflé dans la chambre.  
-Monsieur !  
Zoro se releva, regardant son valet.  
-Qu'il y a-t-il ?  
-La famille Wilson doit venir dîner ce soir au manoir ! Vous aviez oublié, si je puis me permettre...  
L'escrimeur serra les poings, à la fois énervé et paniqué, tandis que Sanji, ne comprenant pas un traître mot du dialogue entre le noble et son valet de pied, pencha la tête sur le côté, l'oeil rond.

Zoro se retourna vers lui, le regardant.  
-Euuuh... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Les pestes Wilson vont venir me chercher des puces ce soir, pour aller me dénoncer à la reine comme hébergeant illégalement des vagabonds. Robin Wilson, Sadie Wilson et enfin, et la pire, Hancok Wilson, sont trois pu-  
-Monsieur !  
-Euh, oui, excuse-moi, Arthur.  
-Vous êtes vraiment trop malpoli, Monsieur...  
-Je sais... Bref, ces trois pétasses...  
-Monsieur !  
-C'est bon, Arthur, c'est pas le moment. Elles vont essayer de me priver de mon titre de Comte et de prouver à la reine que je suis coupable de tel et tel crime... Blablabla... Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, mon cuistot a jeté son tablier hier.  
-Ou plus précisément, il l'a jeté dans ma figure, cru bon de rajouter Arthur.  
-Donc on est très très mal, Sanji.  
Le blond, silencieux jusque-là, regarda le vert fixement, puis, son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire.  
-Je crois que je peux t'aider, où est la cuisine ?


	9. Chapter 9

Sanji était parti dans la minute suivant sa question avec Arthur, qui lui avait montré immédiatemment les cuisines (notons qu'Arthur courre très vite dans les escaliers). Zoro ne crut pas comprendre, il suivit alors son protégé vers les cuisines, où il parlait pour le moment avec Arthur qui lui indiquait les emplacements des ustensiles et de toutes les affaires dont un bon cuisinier qui se respecte aurait eut besoin. Le blondinet souriait gentiment, hochant la tête. Arthur partit, croisant l'escrimeur.  
-Qu'est-ce...?  
-Oh, Monsieur, c'est fantastique! Ce jeune homme a accepté de préparer le repas pour vos invitées... Reste à espérer qu'elles ne chipotent pas autant que la dernière fois... Oh, oubliez ce que...  
-C'est pas grave, tu as raison, Arthur.  
Zoro rentra alors dans la cuisine, tandis que Sanji, déjà vêtu d'un tablier, les manches retroussées et les mains lavées, commençant à laver les aliments.  
L'escrimeur au cheveux verdoyants s'approcha, posant la main sur l'épaule de son aimé.  
-Tu sais cuisiner?  
-Oui, fit le blondinet, hochant la tête. C'est moi qui cuisinait au cirque, et ça avait intérêt à être bon, sinon Joker me cognait... Enfin, un peu. Je...  
-C'est du passé, maintenant, ne t'en fais pas, Sanji. Laisse ton talent faire les choses, je te fais absolument confiance.  
Zoro sourit, avant de partir de la cuisine, donnant quelques ordres à ses valets.

Le soir, bien plus tard, les trois jeunes femmes arrivèrent, dédaigneuses, en fiacre. Aucune des trois ne fit attention à Arthur, qui souriait gentiment en leur tenant la lourde porte de l'entrée. Boa Hancock, le plus âgée des trois jeunes femmes regarda avec un air dégoûté Snake, qui leur montra la salle à manger.  
L'escrimeur au cheveux verts se força franchement à sourire.  
-Bienvenue, fit-il, alors que cette réplique sonnait mal, plutôt comme un "vous me faites chier, bandes de taches". Bref.  
Nico Robin s'assit, un regard amusé vers le noble.  
-Merci, siffla-t-elle. Qu'avez-vous préparé, Lord Roronoa? Vous avez un chez cuisiner, j'espère?  
-Bien sur, sourit le verdoyant, en pensant à son adorable blondinet. Le meilleur.  
-Nous verrons ceci nous-mêmes, le coupa Sadie. Je sens d'avance la déception... Et l'expulsion de vos phénomènes de foire qui vous servent de domestiques.  
Zoro haussa les épaules, souriant juste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sanji débarquait dans la grande salle à manger, rougissant, des plateaux partout sur les deux bras. Il déposa les grandes assiettes fumantes et appétissantes devant toue l'attablée.  
-Au menu de ce soir... Salade d'algues avec sushi en entrée, puis Tortellini aux fruits de la mer et sauce légèrement piquante, puis plateaux de petits fours sucrés.  
Les jeunes femmes dévisagèrent le blondinet d'un air méprisant et assez hautain, tandis que l'escrimeur aux cheveux verts souriait gentiment à Sanji, qui repartit, laissant les jeunes femmes déguster.  
Leurs expression faciales se changèrent du mépris, à la surprise. Le plat était véritablement succulent, les jeunes femmes ne pouvaient pas le retirer au blondinet.  
Le reste du repas resta toujours aussi bon, Zoro était drôlement content et ses deux "invitées" l'avaient drôlement mauvaise.  
Quand le Cook ramena le dessert, un mauvais sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la grande Hancock. Elle avait entrevu le grand bandage du blondinet qui cachait son oeil brûlé.  
-Jeune homme, peux-tu t'approcher?


	10. Chapter 10

Sanji recula instinctivement, devant la main tendue de la grande brune aux yeux mauvais. Robin plaqua donc sa main au niveau du creux du dos du blondinet le poussant en avant vers Boa Hancock. Le cuisinier regarda le verdoyant, qui se leva immédiatemment de sa chaise, tandis que la plus grande des jeunes femmes passait sa main sous la mèche du blond, commençant à détacher le bandage.

-Z...Zoro! fit le blondinet qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer.  
Robin sourit, murmurant:  
-Alors, comme ça, tu appelles ton maître par son prénom?  
Sanji jeta un regard effrayé vers Hancock, n'osant plus bouger. D'un coup, cette dernière arracha le bandage d'un grand geste, avant de la jeter par terre. Elle regarda ensuite le visage de blondinet aux yeux larmoyants. Hancock le dévisagea, avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche dans un geste de dégoût.  
-Oh mon Dieu, mais il est monstrueux! Ah! Horrible, fit-elle, envoyant en même un grande claque dans le visage du blondinet.  
Sanji se recula rapidement, tandis que Robin ricanait dans coin. Hancock continua de frapper le pauvre cuisinier. Zoro se leva de nouveau, faisant tomber sa chaise au sol dans un bruit sourd, avant de pousser la grande juge de Sa Majesté, attrapant Sanji et le serrant contre lui. Le blondinet respirait vite, s'accrochant à la chemise du noble aux cheveux verts.  
-Maintenant, ça suffit, cria le verdoyant. Laissez-le!

La grande brune dévisagea le verdoyant.  
-Tu as dépassé les bornes, Roronoa, toi et tes domestiques. Et ça va très mal se passer.


	11. Chapter 11

div style="margin: 0; padding: 0;  
text-align: left;"Zoro, après que les trois gentes dames,  
ou pas, aient débarassé le planchersoupira profondément. Qu'est-ce qu'elles lui voulaient, ces trois-là, à la fin, c'était vraiment injuste... Pourquoi est-ce que ces femmes lui en voulaient autant? Et pourquoi est-ce que Boa Hancock s'en était pris au blondinet? Il n'avait rien fait, il avait été absolument parfait pendant le repas, sans bouger, sans rien dire. Pourquoi le ridiculiser ainsi?!  
Il était juste blessé, brûlé!/div 


	12. Chapter 12

Deux ans.  
Cela faisait déjà deux ans que le noble aux cheveux verts n'avait plus revu le jeune acrobate.  
Il avait bien évidemment gardé ses affaires, regardant de temps en temps dans la grande malle qu'avait emmené le blondinet avec lui quand il était arrivé pour la première fois.  
Mais Sanji n'était jamais revenu.  
Zoro ne perdait pas espoir, enfin, à vrai dire, il ne laissait rien paraître. Le bretteur avait peur que son partenaire blond eut été exilé, ou mis en prison. Les trois sœurs Wilson avaient presque tous les droits, en réalité, elles étaient très proches de la royauté, et de la reine Victoria.

Ce jour-là, ça faisait exactement deux années que l'escrimeur noble et l'acrobate blond ne s'était plus revus. Zoro se leva ce matin-là, sans plus de conviction que d'habitude. Il avait beaucoup espéré les quelques premiers mois, mais ses espérances s'étaient peu à peu évaporées avec le temps qui passait.  
Il descendit, s'installant seul à table, morne.  
Arthur arriva, en courant, comme à son habitude. Essoufflé, il se posta bien exactement juste devant notre escrimeur.  
-Monsieur, monsieur ! Vous avait reçu une lettre !  
Zoro leva un sourcil. Est-ce que son valet avait besoin de faire autant de bruit pour une simple petite lettre ?  
-Oui, et... ?  
-C'est... C'est une lettre... De votre cuisinier!  
-Mon cuisinier... ? Sanji?  
-Oui, Monsieur.  
Le verdoyant pris rapidement le courrier d'entre les mains du jeune valet, qui repartit sans demander son reste à son Maître.  
Les mains du vert tremblaient, il eut du mal à ouvrir l'enveloppe, fébrile d'excitation.

" Bonjour Zoro!

Comment vas-tu?

J'ai bien calculé ma date, n'est-ce pas?

Personnellement, je n'ai plus de problèmes avec les sœurs Wilson. Elles se sont totalement désintéressées de moi il y a plus de neuf mois, persécutant surement quelqu'un d'autre...

Prends les tickets dans ton enveloppe, je te promets qu'on se verra.

Je t'aime toujours autant.

Sanji. "

Le bretteur aux cheveux si originaux sourit, même si le contenu de cette petite lettre le laissait tout de même un peu sur sa faim.

Il fouilla dans l'enveloppe, sortant ensuite un ticket pour aller... Au cirque.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'escrimeur arrivait sous le chapiteau. Il s'assit, dans la mi-pénombre, regardant sans trop d'intérêt se qui se déroulait sur la piste. Ce spectacle l'intéressait si peu! Au bout de quelques minutes, des bruits de pas étouffés se firent entendre, mais, dans la pénombre du chapiteau, le vert ne put distinguer la personne ils appartenaient.

Une voix claire souffla quelques mots, à côté de lui.

-Cette place est libre?

-Oui, allez-y, soupira l'escrimeur.

La personne s'assit, Zoro ne la voyait pas très bien, il put juger qu'elle était presque aussi grande que lui, ou sinon, un peu plus petite.

Mais le bretteur doutait beaucoup. ces deux années passées à espérer à chaque soupçon, à chaque lettre, à chaque visiteur l'avaient presque totalement découragé et lui avaient surtout beaucoup appris.

Soudain, la silhouette se mouva rapidement et une bouche salée se colla contre celle de l'escrimeur aux cheveux verts. Le noble soupira de joie, et enlaça son compagnon tendrement. il glissa sa main sous la chemise que celui-ci portait, touchant les abdominaux,. Ils étaient plus fermes, mais la peau douces qui les recouvrait et les mèches de cheveux rebelles qui chatouillaient son cou achevèrent de la convaincre.

-Sanji.


	13. Chapter 13

l pleuvait des cordes, dehors. Les deux hommes étaient littéralement détrempés, mais aucun des deux n'avait froid. Ils se serraient trop fort dans les bras pour ressentir l'eau glaciale dégoulinant sur eux. Leurs langues se caressaient sans cesse, dans une étreinte douce et possessive. Surtout, pour Zoro, qui avait tellement souffert pendant ces deux longues années.  
L'escrimeur aux cheveux verts poussa délicatement le blond, décollant son torse du sien. Il souleva ses mèches de cheveux trempés qui collaient à son visage. Il sourit en voyant le visage de Sanji.  
-Tu es surpris? lui fit le cuisinier.  
-Un peu. Ton œil aura finalement guéri, alors.  
-Exact, sourit le blond, se serrant de nouveau contre le verdoyant.  
En effet, le visage du blond avait cicatrisé, il ne lui restait que quelques cicatrices peu profondes, et son sourcil gauche était tout aussi enroulé que le droit.  
-Rentrons.  
-Je ne demande pas mieux, fit Sanji, heureux. Tu as gardé mes affaires?  
-Bien sur.

Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent un dernière fois, puis Zoro enroula ses doigts avec ceux de son amant retrouvé. Ils arrêtèrent un fiacre, et se câlinèrent sans discontinu sur la banquette de velours rouge bordeaux.  
-Zoro... Nnh... Zo~ Tu m'as tellement manqué...  
-Toi aussi, Sanji. Où tu étais?  
Le blondinet sourit, soupirant un peu. Cette histoire allait être longue à raconter...  
-Les Wilson m'ont mis en prison quelques temps, puis un policier à lunettes m'a libéré. Ronald Knox, je crois. Puis, comme j'étais pas très agréable à regarder, je me suis un peu caché, j'ai habité dans l'East End, les quartiers vraiment pauvres et miséreux de Londres. Et un jour, un médecin... Enfin, un chirurgien m'a trouvé, il m'a soigné. Il pratiquait une médecine de très haut niveau, il était très, très doué. Il a été très gentil, je crois qu'il était amoureux... Mais je lui ai tout expliqué, et il a compris. Couvert de tatouages, les oreilles percées, brun... Le chirurgien de la Mort, tu connais? Trafalgar Law...  
-Des rumeurs pas catholiques circulent à son sujet, tu sais...  
-Elles sont fausses! Cet homme est très gentil.  
-Je te crois sur parole, Sanji. On est arrivé.  
Le verdoyant attrapa la main de Sanji, courant vers la porte de son manoir. Il emmena le blondinet à l'étage.  
-On va prendre notre temps ensemble, n'est-ce pas..., murmura le blond.  
-Notre bon temps, Sanji.


End file.
